Jelsa-High school
by Ms.Jelsa Frost
Summary: Elsa, a nerdy girl who becomes friends with Jack Frost though Rapunzel wants to end their friendship. When Elsa leaves and comes back she is the center of attention. When Rapunzel finds out she wants to claim back her throne at all costs.
1. part 1

**Hello this is my first story to be made on here... so ya i hope you enjoy the story : )**

Elsa's POV

 _Being new to a school is scary! When I got here I felt like a fish out of water. I looked at my schedule and felt so confused. I tried to see if i could get anyone could help me find my classes, but no one noticed me. Well, it's no surprise I'm wearing glasses, my hair is in a neat bun, and to top it off I'm wearing a plaid skirt and a button up shirt. So basically I'm a nerd what a shocker. I should just- wait there's someone who looks like they could help me_.

"H-Hi can you show me around? I'm...uh new here heh" _Smooth Elsa just smooth ugh._

"Sure why not?"

"Thank you"

She saw that he was alone and was using his phone. He had white messy hair, his skin was pale and he seemed to actually notice her without looking annoyed (which he wasn't) and he also seemed very kind.

"So what's your name?" he asked in a gentle yet rough voice.

"It's Elsa and yours?" replying in a nervous tone.

"Its Jack"

On their way they run into Rapunzel (or Punzie for short) who everyone seems to adore and envy since she is _the_ most popular girl in school. People knew that if you messed with her, she would make your life a living hell.

"You know Jack I can make you popular again if we get back together. What do you say?" she asked in a cold, innocent voice. Astrid, who was next to Punzie noticed Elsa and how she was with Jack.

"Who is this loser following you Jack?" she said toughly

"She's not a loser and she has a name it's Elsa" he responded

Punzie puts her attention on Elsa and stares a her with a cold, dark glare that says 'Back off!'. Punzie walks over to Elsa.

"Don't get any ideas he's mine and is not interested in some fucking geek like you" Punzie said

"O-Okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Elsa said almost in tears

"Rapunzel stop it! This is one of the reasons we didn't work out. You can't keep treating people like this, now leave her alone!" Jack said. Punzie sighed and got a stuck up look on her face

"You're not worth my time anyway. Let's go now Astrid."

"But Punzie we jus-"

"I fucking said now!"

"Ugh fine" she roles her eyes and leaves with Punzie

"Are you ok Els?"

"Yep I'm fine no need to worry" she said _'liar you can't even stand up for yourself'_ she thought. She felt funny when he called her that _'Els'_ At home she couldn't stop thinking about Jack. It was as if she was obsessed with him. She tried doing some homework but was distracted by thinking about him."Ugh can you just get out of my mind?" she said and started thinking about it more _'Could it be possible that I like Jack? What? No I have to focus on my work, I can't afford to get distracted. Well..._ _I may think he's a little cute'_

After that day, they became great friends. It had been many weeks later and Punzie would always see them hanging out with each other and would get mad. One day Punzie and Astrid thought of something. "Punzie I've got it!"

"What is it Astrid? Unless it's an idea on how to get Jack to be mine, then I'm not interested."

"That's exactly it! I found the perfect plan to make him yours and make Elsa pay for getting near him"

"Sounds like a good idea to me"

Astrid and her reviewed the plan a few times before she left. After school Punzie goes to Jacks house.

She knocks on the door and Jack answers it."What do you want Punzie I've told you to leave me alone"

"I want to make a deal with you"

"I don't have time for one of your bullshit games"before he gets to close the door she puts her foot in the way. "You might want to hear this one". He opened the door again. He really wanted to slam the door on her stupid face. "If you dont stop hanging out with Elsa and start dating me then I'll make her life a living hell" A worried and angry feeling swept over him. He wanted to keep Elsa safe. Punzie saw the worried look on his face and knew what he was going to say.

"Fine"

"Great you know what happens if you break the deal"

The next day it felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. He didn't want to end his frienship with Els and seem like a dick. Then again he was ending their friendship. Not in the 'we should find other friends' kind of way but in the 'you need to exit stage left out of my fucking face.' He saw her walk into school and took out his phone to look busy. She saw him and walked over to him.Punzie told him what to say to Elsa.

"Hi Jack"

"What do you want loser can't you see I'm busy right now?" Her face went from bright to scared in a split second. He felt like an idiot and wanted to say it was all a prank. Jack knew how sensitive she was and wanted to just disappear then and there.

"Did I do something bad to you?"

"I want to be someone in this school. Unlike you i don't want to end up a nerdy nobody"Punzie heard the entire conversation and walked to Jack with a happy simle on her face."Hey Jackie" she kisses him on the cheek. "Is there something wrong whats the problem? I'll take care of it."

"Just some dweeb trying to talk to me"

"Let's leave her geekiness could be contagious" they leave to go to their next class. That had done it he made her feel like the extra piece of the machine that no one needed. The guy she trusted and cared for was gone. When she got home tears ran down her face. She cried for some time until she realized it wasn't her fault Jack was mad, it was his selfishness."If I leave it will be better for me. I won't have to see Jack or Rapunzel anymore. I will go to a new school but not before making and entrance there." So she left her school, got a make over and went to a new school. On her first day there people where in awe of her. Rapunzel might have ruled the old school but Elsa ruled this one. She wasn't a pushover like before, if anyone talked bad about her she would know and they would regret it.

A year after being there she found out her old friends went to the school Jack and Rapunzel were in. She certainly wasn't afraid of them anymore and wanted to show it. Once again she switched schools and went back there again. She pulled up on her motorcycle and stands in front of the school.

 _'Back in this hell hole again. Time to show these people who's the boss'_

 **Sorry** **if the story was so short but there will be more. And I'm also sorry for any bad spelling or punctuation or if you didn't like how Punzie was. So yeah chapter 2 will happen. Later guys.**


	2. part 2

**so yeah. i'm back and i had THE BIGGEST WRITER'S BLOCK E V E R. But don't fret I am back and hopefully i will be able to make more Jelsa chapters to come. Some people may still be interested some may not but these stories are for anyone. so i'll explain all that later but for now let's continue this story ;)**

Elsa came back to her old school for her friends not for Jack. Seeing her old school gave her chills, not the kind where she felt afraid but the ones that meant she was excited.

She parked her motorcycle out front. As soon as she did that she realized this is where the "popular" kids park their cars (it was closer to the school so they wouldn't have to walk much). She thought to herself 'I'm sure pUnZie wouldn't mind if i left my ride here.' She headed to the front office to get her classes.

Secretary: Name?

Elsa: Elsa of Arandelle

They do the whole ID and verification thing

Secretary: Ok we'll just wait for your papers to print out and you're good to go.

Elsa: Thanks

Elsa hears some yelling/ranting.

Punzie (from a distance): Can you believe it Astrid? Some idiot took my spot! I had to park near where the math geeks gang out mega EW. I'm gonna need a trip to the spa just to clear my head of those weirdos.

Astrid: Ikr. Talk about being unfair. Everyone knows that's your spot. Why would someone do such a thing?

Punzie: Idk why someone would out to get me. Everyone loves me at this school. They wish they were me.

Astrid: It's probably some new kid. We shiuld show them who owns this place. How about we wreck the bike

Punzie: We could but they installed cameras remember? she thinks 'what a total idiot'

Astrid: Oh right. I forgot about that. What should we do then?

Punzie: We should wait to see whose bike it belongs to. We can send one of the jocks to trash it as a "joke." Then we'll see if they really wanna park in my spot again.

Astrid: Wow Punzie you realy do think of everything.

Punzie: Of course I do. Now c'mon we have to get a jock to go aling with my plan.

Both Astrid and Punzie leave

Elsa heard everything. She got her schedule, waited for them to leave, then decided to find her friends. She was looking for bright curly orange/red hair. Merida was easy to find if you know what she looks like. Wherever Merida is at her friends must be there too.

She went to look in the courtyard. She wasn't too surprised to see everyone in their own cliques. Popular kids such as the football team the fashion forward girls on one side and the geeks who were in mathematics or science clubs in another spot. There were other cliques there too like the theatre kids, the band kids, and couples too. Elsa didn't mind that people were used to others like themselves were in one group instead of going to meet new friends. She kinda just wanted for people to explore. Eventhough it bothered her a little she continued to look for her friends. She walked around to see if she could see anyone familiar. No luck. She went to the hallway.

It seemed crowded but not too much where it would seem impossible to find Merida and the rest. As she walked down there were some looks and whispers here and there. Then, it hit her. She realized Punzie must've gone asking around whose bike it was on her way to the jocks. She looked at her jacket 'no wonder' she thought. Her leather jacket. It gave away that she was a biker kind of gal. Not many remembered her from the year before. It didn't bother her. She liked having to be in peace without drama being able to reach her.

Just then she saw her. She recognized those curls instantly. It wasn't just Merida it was Tadashi and Hiccup too. Elsa ran to hug her friend. Tadashi saw and ran to her. Him and Elsa were also best friends. She didn't care who she hugged first so she ran to him as well. He embraced her in a warm hug that made her feel at home and spun her around whilst still holding her.

Elsa: I've missed you so much.

Tadashi: Me too Els me too.

Merida and Hiccup joined the hug tol.

Hiccup: Don't forget about us ya goof

Merida: Yeah we're your friends too haha. Tadashi isn't the only one who missed having you around. Though his shrine of you did help him get through she said laughing.

Merida knew Tadashi had felt something like a spark for Elsa and didn't have a problem with it either since she and Hiccup had been flirty with each other more. She couldn't say that what he felt for her was wrong.

Elsa: How have you guys been? You look great.

Merida: We've been good. Moving to a new school wasn't easy though. This girl keeps on trying to name herself queen as if she wears a crown and we're her servants.

Tadashi: Yeah she took one look at me and told me to carry her books. I refused and she looked shocked as if I had disrespected her.

Elsa: Does this girl happen to have blond hair and green eyes that stare into your soul just to try and scare it away?

Hiccup: Definitely

Elsa: And does she have a bf who has silver hair?

Merida: Are you a mind reader? lmao

Elsa: No I just happen to know that her name is Punzie and she likes to rule the school with her snobbiness. And Jack likes to follow her around like a puppy dog.

Just then she a voice so familiar and so heartbreaking to her. She knew who it was right away. It wasn't Rapunzel and it certainly wasn't a friend.

Jack:Elsa? Is that you?

She rolled her eyes. He was the person she didn't want to see. He had treated her like an outcast. It may have been for a good reason but she didn't know that. Jack didn't want to end the deal with Punzie. He wanted Elsa safe and didn't want Punzie making her life hell.

She turned around to look at him. She thought 'why would he ask such an obvious question?' Even after a year, she had the urge to punch him. She took a deep breath.

Elsa: No it's not me. It's my spirit my real body is in a locker just waiting for you.

Jack: hehe funny. I remember that.

There was a small pause

Elsa: Did you need something or did you just wanna stand still and be awkward??

Jack: I just wanted to say sorry, for what happened last year. You're my friend and friends don't act that way towards each other.

Elsa: We WERE friends. And as for your "apology" sorry doesn't always cut it.

Jack: I know but maybe i can explain the story over a walk in the park or maybe dinner?

Tadashi wasn't happy about some guy coming up to Elsa and asking her on a date, especially someone who broke her heart. He wanted to just throw a book at him, Jack's face was the target. 'this guy is only going to bring more trouble into her life'he thought.

Elsa: Are you asking me out?

Jack: Kind of? Maybe? Yes.

Elsa: oMg i would love to go on a date with you

Jack: Really?

Elsa :No. Are you kidding me? You're with Punzie and as for your "sorry," just take it and shove it up your a-

Merida: Woah there Elsa remember our deal. No swearing unless you REALLY need it.

Tadashi: I think it was the perfect time to say it

He said it with a smirk. Elsa looked at him and gave a small smile. He winked and she winked back. They had an amazing friendship. Like two peas in a pod.

Jack noticed howthey did that. He was a little jealous that some other guy was probably teying to take Elsa away. He looks at Tadashi.

Jack: And just who do you think you are?

Tadashi: I'm her best friend. Aka the person that was there for her after you called her those horrible names.

Jack: You don't know what really happened so you have no right to say anything.

Elsa sees how their arguing is causing some people to stare. She didn't want ti deal with Punzie so early in the day.

Elsa: You guys are acting like children and if you don't stop arguing, i'll make sure those will be the last words you say in a while.

Her voice was being raised. Tadashi knew what could happen if someone made Elsa mad.He also knew that if he upset her she would be mad at him for a long time.

Jack: But he started it.

Tadashi: Just stay quiet, okay? I'm done arguing with you.

Jack: You can't tell me to shut up when you're the one who started talking with your big mouth.

Elsa: Jack stop it right now. You are acting like a 5 year old.

Jack: Elsa i jus-

Elsa: I said stop!

Tadadhi saw how mad she was getting. He had to stop her from going out of control.

Tadashi: Elsa please. You know what could happen.

Jack was confused. 'What on earth are they talking about? What could happen if she got really mad?' he thought. Meanwhile, Elsa knew what Tadashi was talking about. She knew what she was capable of. Something she couldn't control.

Jack: Els what is he talking about?

Elsa: First off, that's none of your concern. Second, only my friends can call me 'Els' and as I recall you and I stopped being friends ever since you decided our friendship meant nothing to you.

Jack: Elsa if you could just give me a chance to explain, it could clear everything up.

Elsa: There is nothing to explain. I don't want to hear from you or your little friends again. Now leave, your making my first day back a total bust.

Jack felt horrible. Almost as bad as she did when he called her those terrible things. He wanted to just explain, he didn't want to upset her anymore so he left her alone.

Elsa: Finally, we can spend some real time together without anyone distracting us.

The bell rang

Elsa: Let's get to class. I'll show you guys around.

 **Alrighty i really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i know i haven't posted something in over a year but i also hope to continue making stories like these again.**


End file.
